


想让源氏一脸嫌弃地给我看内裤

by Miduoli



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26160964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miduoli/pseuds/Miduoli
Summary: 看了《一脸嫌弃给你看胖次》动画后想起源氏的ow2衣装，就突然写了这篇文。如题，想让源氏一脸嫌弃地给我看内裤。“我”的视角是义体维护人员。文里不会直接描写“我”和“我”说的话，从头到尾都是对源氏的凝视。
Relationships: Genji Shimada & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	想让源氏一脸嫌弃地给我看内裤

维护室内。

生化机械改造义体的维护结束后，源氏打算休息一会再回自己的房间，和维护人员聊起天来。

“谢谢你。”源氏笑着说，“好久不见。”

源氏说：“诶？我当然记得你啊！名字是……对吧？我离开守望先锋前，你一直有负责我的义体维护。胸牌上写着名字，记住也不奇怪的吧！”

源氏说：“我们又见面了。有像你这样的专业医护人员回来，守望先锋很快就能恢复往日的光彩，安吉拉也会轻松一点。太好了。”

源氏说：“……你说你没那么厉害？但是，安吉拉不是也把我交给你，做日常维护了吗？”

源氏说：“而且，加入守望先锋的人都是百里挑一的人才。大家都认可你了。自信一点！我的义体维护，以后也拜托你了。这样我也比较放心。”

源氏说：“……我变开朗了？嗯，周游世界的时候发生了许多事。”

源氏说：“怎么了？有什么烦恼吗？说不定我能帮上忙？”

源氏说：“……什么事呢？我，现在姑且有英雄的自觉……自己说就太自满了，不过我希望能帮助你。那个，‘我受到了召唤，我必须回应！’哼哼。”

源氏说：“……诶？”

源氏说：“你说什么？我没听清。”

源氏说：“……诶？”

源氏说：“……你，对英雄就只能提出这种要求？”

源氏说：“不，毕竟我说要帮你的，所以……”

源氏说：“但是，想看我的内裤？呃……”

源氏说：“开什么玩笑！”

源氏说：“我、我……说到底，看内裤有什么意思？我的内裤？你这个人，维护的时候不是把我从里到外看了个遍了吗？哈啊？”

源氏说：“……完整的身体和部件不同？不是这种情况的话，我还真想赞同你……”

源氏说：“……内裤说的就是我胯部那块三角形？那种东西，以前都看过多少次了？维护时就不说了，平时不也能看到吗！”

源氏说：“……就是因为我以前只穿外套在基地里走动能看见我衣摆下的屁股和隐隐约约的内裤所以起了看内裤的心思一直想到现在？你是笨蛋吗！”

源氏说：“……迫不及待回归守望先锋也是因为我？哈哈哈哈……”

源氏说：“开什么玩笑……”

源氏说：“你把守望先锋当什么了！安吉拉知道你是这种人吗……不，绝对，不能让你再留在她身边……”

源氏说：“……只对我有兴趣？‘齐格勒博士怎样都行’？她这么信任你，你竟然说出这种话……”

源氏说：“差劲的家伙。”

源氏说：“……哼。”

源氏站起来。维护完毕后，他已经穿好那套新衣服。卫衣和裤子。

源氏说：“给你看一眼。当作我最后的仁慈。”

源氏说：“……别靠近，呆子！跪在那别动。”

源氏背对那个讨厌的家伙，稍微弯腰，慢慢将裤子脱下，褪到大腿间。

他并没有穿多余的内裤。裤子下还是和以前一样的身体。但是，借由“脱”这个动作和他现在穿着的衣物，臀部间夹着的“内裤”的确让人感觉和以前很不一样，比起全裸，更色情了。

源氏说：“瞧你那副满足的表情，唉……”

源氏说：“区区人类。”


End file.
